Everything
by Kashtien James
Summary: Katherine Beckett had distinctly heard the writer tell her that he loved her, even as her mind forced her into unconsciousness. But when she awoke from surgery, she couldn't face that admittance. She couldn't lose her best friend. Complete as is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first ever Castle fanfic (though not my first fanfic), and I'm hoping to have a good turnout. This is going to be just a few chapters (maybe somewhere between two and four), but I'd definitely be willing to work on some other Castle fics. Reviews are love. Criticism is life. **

"_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover; I'm a child, I'm a mother; I'm a sinner, I'm a saint; I do not feel ashamed. I'm your hell, I'm your dream; I'm nothing in between. You know you wouldn't want it any oth-"_

Richard Castle awoke to the sound of his cell ringing, instinctively groping for it on the coffee table next to him. When had he fallen asleep? It was pitch black outside. The song blasting from the phone told him it was Beckett who required his attention. "Morning?" he answered.

"Castle, it's eleven o'clock at night. Were you seriously sleeping?" Beckett chuckled into his ear.

Glancing at his watch, Rick let out a groan at he rubbed his eyes. Last he'd checked it had been 8:30, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't gotten very far into the movie he'd been watching. Alexis was at a friend's house, Martha was out at some party or event or something, and he was alone. The house was eerily quiet.

"Apparently," he admitted. "What's up?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a drink, but you don't sound like you're up to it."

Now he was awake. There was something suspicious in Beckett's tone. "Didn't the doctor get in tonight?"

"He did, yes. And . . . uhh . . . well, he asked me to marry him."

Rick blinked a few times in the darkness, a useless attempt to clear his suddenly hammering head. "He did what?"

"It was all romantic and mushy and candlelit and everything; the ring was gorgeous. I said no."

He let out a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding. "You said no? W . . . why would you say no?"

"He's been gone for how long, Castle? If you were to count only the time he's been in America while we've been dating, I'm sure it hasn't been more than two or three months. I'm not going to marry someone after two or three months of really knowing them. So I said no, and he was offended. He's packing his things right now, said he's moving out if I'm not ready to commit after this long. So I just wanted a drink with a friend, you know?"

Rick found himself in the bathroom, straightening up his disheveled hair in the mirror. "You're okay? I mean . . . you sound okay, but are you really okay, KB?"

"I'm fine Castle. Look, I'm gonna call Lanie and see if it's too late for her to come out."

She'd called him before Lanie? "No. I mean, no, pick me up and we'll go out." It _was_ weird that he usually told Kate to pick him up, but he didn't like her behind the wheel of his cars, so it was the easy way out.

"Half hour?"

"Seeya then."

As Rick changed his clothing and cleaned up, his mind wandered back to the one question he'd never been able to answer about Kate Beckett. He really tried not to think about it, especially with her and Josh having gotten so serious. It had been four months since she was shot. Four months since he'd sat at her bedside for all hours of the day and night, while Josh took extra shifts and "dropped in to check on _his_ girl". The question that plagued his thoughts drifted into the background of their friendship, but with Josh moving out and the relationship being over, he couldn't help but to wonder. Had she heard his admittance to her as she lay bleeding in his arms?

Maybe she had. Maybe she hadn't. He knew it didn't matter. Kate and him could never be more than friends; she wouldn't allow it. He knew her too well for her to allow him any more power over her heart.

_x_

Rick watched in silence from his perch on a bar stool as Kate draped her arms around a stranger's neck and seductively swayed her hips until her waist met the man's. They'd gone for drinks, then to the club. Kate had drank a considerable amount more than he had, seeing as he'd only had a single beer.

The stranger's hands dipped slightly lower than her waist, and Rick decided interference was necessary. Setting down the glass that belonged to his partner, he vacated the seat and closed the distance of what was probably less than ten feet. "Mind if I steal the lady from you?" he inquired.

Mr. Wandering Hands smelt like cheap cologne and whiskey. "Piss off," he growled.

He didn't want to fight. He didn't want to cause problems. He just wanted to take Kate home, tuck her in, and wait to hear her voice complaining about a hangover and blaming him for allowing her to drink so much. "Kate," he attempted, "c'mon, let's get out of here."

She released Wandering Hands and turned to him, jaw set but eyes showing the tell-tale signs of alcohol. "So _you're_ taking me home, now? I'll leave when I want to, Castle." To the writer's surprise, the detective's words were still clear.

"No, Kate, we're leaving now. I'm taking you home before somebody else does." His words were gentle, but his tone suggested that he wasn't to be argued with.

"Oh, Ricky, I'll dance with you if that's what you really want." Fortunately, Wandering Hands scoffed and turned his back as Kate's fingers toyed with Rick's collar. "Dance with me," she whispered. Her warm breath on his ear sent a chill down his spine, causing him to have to fight the testosterone rising within.

He shook his head, grasping Kate's smaller hands in his large ones, and tugging them from around his neck. "Kate, let's go. Before you do something you might regret." Rick placed his hand on the small of her back, coaxing her toward the door.

_x_

Kate rolled over to the glaring morning sun as her eyes flitted open. It took her only a second to realize that she wasn't in her own bed. She'd only seen Castle's room a few times, and only in passing, but she knew exactly where she was. With caution she moved to look at the opposite side of the bed. To her relief, she found it empty. God, she'd acted like a complete fool last night, and with absolutely no reason. The breakup really wasn't getting to her, she didn't miss Josh. And yet she'd been unable to slow the drinking.

Castle probably had zero respect left for her.

"Ugh!" She buried her face into Rick's pillows, inhaling the scent that was distinctly him.

Standing from the bed, Kate found herself wearing a pair of sweat pants that were much too large for her, and a long sleeved t-shirt that she knew belonged to Castle.

The smell of coffee drew her down the hall and into the kitchen. When he heard her footsteps, he poured her cup and set it on the island. "Thank you," she said. Speaking made the thumping in her head magnify. "Do you, uh, do you happen to have an Advil somewhere around here?"

Rick nodded and darted down his hallway and into the bathroom, emerging a moment later with a bottle of Advil. Kate swallowed two with her coffee. "Thank you, again. Where's Alexis? Martha?"

"Alexis stayed the night at a friend's house for a birthday party, and Mother went to a benefit late last night. I'm not sure I want to know where she ended up." He was careful to keep his voice quiet, well aware of how her head must feel.

"They're great and all, but I'm really glad they aren't here to see me like this. I wish _you_ weren't seeing me like this. I am so, so sorry Castle. I'm a grown woman, and I acted completely ridiculously last night. It was childish of me, and you shouldn't have had to deal wi-"

"Shh. That's what friends are for, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Though reviews weren't too heavy on the first chapter of this story, I got quite a few hits in my inbox. I wish more people would review, as it literally makes my life, but I'll deal LOL. So, uhm, it's six in the morning and I've been up all night. I hope this is good, because I'm wide awake and in a writing mood.**

"What do you think Nikki Heat would say if Rook asked her to marry him?" Castle set his pen and notepad on Kate's desk, leaning back into his chair.

"You sit here watching me to paperwork, scribbling who-knows-what, and all you can come up with is _'what would Nikki do?' _Are you feeling alright, Castle?"

"Technically, I asked what Nikki would say."

"Kate barely glanced up as she spoke, "You're the writer. Have her say whatever the hell you want her to; we all know you'll do what you want anyway. As you can see, I'm a little busy for the what if game."

"You're quite irritable when we don't have a case, Detective."

Finally, she dropped her pen and spun to look him in the eyes. "Look, Castle, why don't you just head home for the day? I'm sure you could be much more productive there. I'll call you if a body drops."

Something was wrong, and the detective wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. "Are you mad at me?" he inquired, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Yes. I am, Castle. Sucks, doesn't it? Actually having consequences to your actions."

"Why?"

As if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, the woman raised a brow as she spoke. "You told my best friend about Josh and I before I did, details and all. And worse than that, you told her in front of Ryan and Esposito. Oh, and on top of all of this, I was stupid enough to let my guard down in front of you."

Rick's voice was soft; gentle. He should have known their domestic morning had been the calm before the storm. "Your guards been down for a while, Kate. You can't be angry with me because I know you better than anyone else."

"Well I am! I'm not the type of woman who wakes up in men's beds, wearing their clothing, trying to ignore a pounding head as the result of way too much alcohol."

"I'm not just some random guy, KB, I -"

"No, Castle, you're not just some random guy. You're you, and that's what makes this so much worse!"

As a best selling novelist and sort-of detective, Rick didn't often find himself confused. But whatever Kate was saying had him completely stumped. Why was it that women couldn't just say it and be finished? They had to make everything so much more complicated. Slowly, Castle stood from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Beckett snapped.

"You… uhh… told me to leave. I figured now's as good a time as ever."

"Castle!" she exclaimed, but he had already ducked out of her office.

_x_

Beckett was acting weird, and it was driving Castle insane not knowing why. The problem didn't seem to be Josh. No, the problem wasn't Josh. The problem was… _him_. But why? He and Kate were friends. They were good friends, and nothing more. He shouldn't have been the problem.

It was at times like this, when Beckett was acting strangely or Alexis was crying over a boy, that Rick desperately wished he spoke the language of female.

Unfortunately, the language of female was impossible for anyone with a penis.

Ryan and Esposito would be of no help, that was without question. He wasn't about to call his teenage daughter for help. And his mother would probably tell him something theatric and poetic, which would be more of a hindrance than aid. It was Kate they were talking about here. He'd attempted the whole true feelings thing once already.

He had only one option left: Lanie.

Grabbing two cups of coffee, Rick made his way down to the morgue. He wasn't naïve enough to think that Lanie would help him out if he didn't have some sort of payment.

Lanie's head shot up as soon as Castle backed through the door, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. "What's this, here? Writer Boy down with the dead bodies and no Detective to follow? That coffee better be for me."

A grin split his face from ear to ear. "It is, in fact," Rick said, handing it over as Lanie removed her glove.

They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a moment before the woman could no longer handle it. "So, what is it you want? I _know _you didn't just bring me coffee to sit and stare for a while."

"You speak the language of… woman, am I right? I mean, you could translate for me?" Castle shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking a long swag from his Styrofoam cup.

"I do, and I could, depending on the situation. You've got to be more specific, boy."

"Beckett's mad at me. She's mad at me because I may have blurted out the fact that her and Josh were over… in front of Ryan and Esposito… before she had the chance to tell you. But, I don't understand why it even matters, seeing as their over. It's not like I told you guys that she was engaged or pregnant or moving to New Zealand or something; I told you guys inevitable news that you would have learned in twenty minutes anyway."

"You can't tell her I talked to you."

"Deal."

"If you were anyone but you, it wouldn't matter what you said about her and Josh. But because you are you, it means the world to her. She may not even know it as of right now, but you're the only reason why she can't be completely satisfied in a relationship. If it weren't for you, she may have said yes to the doctor." Lanie shrugged, acting as though her statement meant nothing.

"So now it's my fault?"

"Yes. Well… no. But yes. See, unless you completely approve of the guy, she's never gonna get too serious with him. You know her better than anyone - even me. You're closer to her than she's ever allowed anyone to be. If someone asked my personal opinion, I'd tell them she's in love with you. I know you're in love with her. And I also see why it isn't going anywhere."

Castle had nearly choked on his coffee at Lanie's words. He set his cup down, his suddenly sweaty palms unable to keep a firm grip. Lanie would kill him if he spilt coffee all over. "Really? W… why, exactly, isn't it going anywhere?"

The woman shrugged lightly, knowing precisely what she was doing to the poor man. "She's scared, and you're no better."

Scared? Richard Castle wasn't scared. He was simply… cautious. There was a difference.

"All I'm saying is," came Lanie's voice through his thoughts once again, "If you're gonna do something about it, do it soon. She won't wait around forever, and you know that as well as I do."

_x_

The 12th Precinct was practically empty. Most of everyone had headed home hours earlier. Castle had been avoiding Beckett all day, but had stuck around just in case he built up the nerve. And now, even though it was well past seven o'clock, he knew that she was still sitting in her office working through that enormous stack of paperwork.

He saw only one living soul; a janitor, on his way to her office. Rick had planned out close to one hundred speeches in his mind, but as he reached her office door, every single word left. He stood there with nothing, watching her scribbling through her paperwork with that adorably furrowed brow.

"How's it going?" he found the courage to ask.

"It'd be a lot better if the format hadn't been changed. I swear I've done every single piece of paper here at least twice trying to get into the habit of signing the _other_ line. Why are you here?"

It wasn't a defensive question; it was curiosity. Apparently she thought he'd actually gone home. "I never left."

Beckett glanced up, but quickly diverted her gaze back to where the tip of her pen sat. "Oh."

Castle crossed the office and positioned himself between Beckett and her paperwork, leaning against the edge of her desk. She stared up at him from her sitting position, the gaze more than harsh. "Castle, move," she demanded.

"We need to talk about something, Kate."

"I don't see what we could possibly have to talk about when I have this much pap-" Castle had leaned down and captured her lips with his own, his hand bracing the back of her neck so that as he straightened, she was forced to stand. It took Kate more than a few seconds to respond, but the warmth of his soft mouth against her own became irresistible. Rick's fingers slowly entwined themselves into her curly locks with uncertainty. It was her tongue that traced his bottom lip a moment later, begging for him to allow her entrance. All of their pent up emotion was being poured into a single contact, and as their tongues met, the passion grew heated.

Tracing lightly down her bare arms, Castle's large hands braced her at the waist and lifted so that she sat on the desk. Beckett's hands found his hair, clutching and tugging as he deepened the kiss.

Their lips pressed against one another's as their tongues continued in an intimate dance. Standing in the V that Kate's legs created, Rick brought his hand to her thigh, his thumb running in gentle circles through the material of her pants. Kate grasped handfuls of his shirt at his sides, pulling his body closer to her.

And then it hit her. She was making out with Richard Castle, and the lines they had drawn over the past few years were being crossed and becoming invisible. The ways that her body melted into his, and the way that his fingers left a trail of heat everywhere they touched was too much for her. They were friends, and this would ruin everything. She couldn't lose her best friend. She needed him too much.

Gasping for air, Kate finally broke away, her hand finding Rick's on her thigh and moving it onto the desk. He knew it was time for disengagement, and took a small step back, fearing the look her assumed his partner would hold.

"We can't do this, Rick," she told him. Everything within her wanted to say differently. Every inch of her body wanted to pull him on top of her and ravish the writer.

Castle nodded solemnly, though she thought she saw a hint of an underlying smirk. "Okay," he agreed, passing her on his way out of her office.

**A/N: So, whaddya think? Just one more chapter left. Pleeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm warning you guys ahead of time, I'm not sure what this chapter will bring. I'm sitting down at my computer with absolutely no idea what I am about to write. I have no ideas whatsoever. I have had a few requests to continue this story past just another chapter, and that may end up happening. I guess we'll all have to wait and see. :)**

It was three o'clock in the morning, and Kate should have been sleeping. She should have been sleeping, but instead, she was laying on her back staring at the ceiling of her bedroom, simply waiting for morning to come and rescue her. No matter how many times she tried to make it go away, the kiss just wouldn't stop replaying over and over again in her mind.

Not that she hadn't liked it; she had. She _most definitely _had. Since their undercover kiss all those months ago, all Kate had wanted to do was kiss Castle senseless. There was kissing, there enjoyable kissing, and then there was kissing Castle. The man was, for lack of better expression, a simply astounding kisser. But the kiss needed to leave her consciousness. It all needed to disappear, because the kiss was just a kiss. It was leading to nothing more, and it would not be spoken of.

The look on Castle's face as he had left her office bothered her so much more than the fact that she couldn't stop remembering his taste. It had seemed to be sincere; genuine, but there was an underlying hint of _Castle_ to it.

If the man kissed her like that one more time, she wouldn't be able to stop herself. They'd probably end up having sex right there on her desk.

_Shit!_ Why couldn't she just stop thinking about him like that?

She wasn't interested in Castle in _that _way. He was good for things like bringing her coffee and comfort food, sitting through unbearably long movies with her, and helping her to solve impossible cases.

Not kissing.

Not sex.

Nothing.

Her cell phone lit up on the nightstand, blasting out an annoying rhythm that Kate had been meaning to change for a while. She knew the only person who would be calling at this time. A body had dropped.

"Beckett," she answered.

"Sorry to wake you, Boss, but a body's been found on Eighth and Grasser." Esposito's voice floated into her ear.

"Alright. I'll be there in twenty. Make sure someone has a coffee ready for me." Kate was already rolling out of bed, her cold feet having hit the cold tiled flooring.

"Writer Boy ain't coming?"

"He'll probably make me pick him up."

"Right. I'll find you some coffee. Black?"

Kate mhm-ed and then cut the line, hitting the number 2 speed dial.

The phone rang three times on her end before a groggy sounding Castle picked up, audibly fumbled with the phone, and finally managed: "Morning, Detective."

"An early one, I'd say. Body just dropped on Eighth and Grasser. I can pick you up in ten or you can meet me there in twenty," she told him, knowing his answer before the question had even occurred to her.

"See you in ten," he said, sounding more awake.

_x_

Beckett could feel Castle's eyes on her the entire way to the crime scene. It wasn't a particularly unusual gesture. He watched her do everything: paperwork, talking on the phone, interrogations. She was just more aware of it after . . . the incident in her office.

That's what she was calling it.

_The Incident in Her Office._

It almost sounded like an episode of _Bones_, or a best-selling book. It had a good ring to it.

Pulling up to the police line, Kate stole a quick glance at her partner before stepping out of her car. She could feel Castle two steps behind.

Ryan and Esposito met her before she saw the body. It was Ryan who spoke first. "The vic's female, twenty six years old today. Name's Victoria Grassley. A young couple found them on their way into their apartment after a late running date night."

Castle stepped up to Beckett's side. "Victoria Grassley is found dead on the corner of Grasser Street? There's no way that could be a coincidence." 

"That's not even the best part of it, Writer Boy," Esposito said. He turned and ducked under the yellow police tape, followed by Castle, Beckett, and Ryan.

Castle couldn't help but to let out a deep throated chuckle at the sight before him. Victoria Grassley, who had been found on Grasser Street, was naked except for a large pile of freshly cut grass covering her body. "Do you think our killer also smoked grass?"

Ryan laughed. Esposito's face split into a priceless grin. Beckett shot him a death glare.

"What do we have, Lanie?" Kate inquired.

"Cause of death appears to be strangulation, but I can't say for sure. My best guess is she's been dead for only about an hour or two. Despite the lack of clothing, I don't think she was raped. My best guess would be that this had a lot to do with . . . weeds."

The three men burst out laughing once again, while the two women continued their intelligent conversation. A uniform whom Beckett didn't recognize showed up a moment later and handed her a large cup of Starbucks coffee. After she had taken a few long sips, she was feeling much calmer. "Ryan, Esposito, canvas the area and see if the neighbours can tell you anything. I'm going to go back and run a missing person's check to see if anyone's looking for her."

The boys nodded, walking away without another word. Kate turned to look at her partner. "I doubt she'll have been reported in missing person's yet, but just to be sure, we'll check. After that we'll contact that family, see what Ryan and Esposito can come up with, and look into possible suspects." She looked up to see that Castle wasn't paying her an ounce of his attention, but was preoccupied with a scene taking place over her shoulder. It wasn't often that the man ignored her, so Kate was compelled to turn and see what had taken him so thoroughly.

She instantly saw why he stood so stunned.

A wild-eyed man was throwing his arms up into the air, bantering about something with the officer who was standing guard. Even from where Castle and Beckett were standing, they could hear the man shouting: "I killed her! I had to! I killed her and now everything's alright. My grass can live in peace!" Grass stains covered his clothing, and he appeared to be holding two large handfuls of grass.

This might turn out to be the easiest case they had ever had.

_x_

"I actually can't believe that we wrapped things up so quickly. I feel like we're not done; like it was too easy," Ryan was saying.

Beckett shook her head. Men had to make everything more complicated. "The man recorded killing her. There's no better proof than seeing it with your own eyes."

It had taken them the day to file the paperwork, and they were working at an exaggeratedly slow pace, as if they were trying to drag out the case for as long as they could. Grass Man had killed his neighbour because she was ruining his grass, plain and simple. Yes, he was deranged, but that was the end of the case.

"Now, if you boys can get over the fact that we actually managed to do something quickly and efficiently, I'm going to say goodnight and be on my way home for a long, hot bath."

All three of the men stopped in their tracks and took a deep breath, obviously visualizing the tough Detective Kate Beckett sliding into a tub filled with cherry scented bubble bath. Castle managed to find his voice first. "Are you sure you don't want to stay and kill the night playing a little spin the bottle?" A mischievous smirk flitted across his features.

"Actually, Castle, I wouldn't. The tingle of wine on my tongue is much more appealing that the thought of swapping saliva with you three."

The boys watched as she grabbed her jacket and slid into it, then turned on her heel and headed for the exit, a sexy bounce in her step.

"I'm really glad I've got a woman of my own. Otherwise, I might be dying right now." Esposito said.

Ryan nodded his head. "Mhmm, I know what you mean."

The first junior detective tried to shrug it off, but he was as transparent as a window. "I'm sure she's not _that_ good of a kisser, anyway."

"Oh, believe me, she is." The words were out of Castle's mouth before he could stop them, or even think about the suggestion he had made. With the ten steps that Kate had taken, she could still clearly hear their conversation, and spun to glare at the writer.

The next thing Ryan and Esposito knew, they were watching Castle be dragged by the ear into the elevator, their jaws gone slack.

_x_

Inside the elevator, Kate allowed the lift to start it's movement, and then hit the emergency stop button. Because it was a police station, no alarms would sound unless she pressed the alarm. The elevator would stay completely still until she requested someone come and get them, or pulled the bright red button out again.

It took Rick a moment to gain his footing, and before he had the chance to doctor his throbbing ear, a steady palm met with the side of his face, leaving a cold sting.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, eyes wide.

"How dare you say that to anyone, especially to those two." Beckett's voice was even, but strangely threatening.

"It slipped, okay?" His tone was higher than he had intended it to be, defense running through his veins.

"No; it's not okay, Castle. We kissed, and I get that that's a big thing for you, but you can't tell the world about it. I'm _not_ Nikki Heat, and you can't announce my every move to your biggest fans."

There was something more beneath her words - Castle could nearly feel it radiating from her. The problem was that he had no idea what it was. "That kiss wasn't only a big thing for me, Katherine, and you know it. You were just as much a part of that kiss as I was, and you enjoyed it the same as I did."

The way that her name rolled off of the writer's tongue made her knees so weak that she nearly had to grab the elevator railing to keep from falling flat on her face. "I did not, Castle. It was a kiss, just like any other kiss. It was _nothing_."

She thought that she was so tough. Kate Beckett thought that she could blindfold the man who knew her best.

She was wrong.

Making a quick advance to close the distance between them, Castle pinned the detective's body against the wall of the enclosed area, his waist pressing against her with fury as his hands found her wrists and pinned them above her head.

A few seconds passed where neither party moved. Kate was fighting the sensations rolling in her stomach and further downward. Castle had no clue what he was doing, nor what he intended to do.

Staring into his fiery eyes, she was sure they had darkened more than a few shades. The buzz of the elevator could barely be heard above the intensity of their breathing. Unsure of where the next day would bring them, Kate decided that she couldn't hold back any longer. "Rick," she breathed, barely more than a whisper, "kiss me."

Castle was quick to comply with her request. His lips were on hers in a millisecond, giving her exactly what she yearned for. The kiss didn't have a chance to deepen, for it was a bottomless hole when it had begun. Kate allowed her partner to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue, taking her turn to do the same. They tottered between passionately rough and romantically gentle for a long moment.

Unable to avoid taking a breath any longer, Castle moved his lips down Kate's neck, skimming her soft skin with his teeth and kissing her collarbone. His hands never released Kate's from their position above their heads, even when she attempted to pull them down to bring his lips back to hers. Instead, she settled for hooking her leg over Rick's hip. When his lips began drifting dangerously low, she brought his attention back up by nibbling on his earlobe. It wasn't that she didn't want him to go there, she jut didn't want to have sex in an elevator. And if the exchange became any more heated, the only thing she would be able to do would be strip him of his clothing.

Rick covered her mouth with his own, diving in deep for a second before he pulled back, brushing his lips gently across Kate's; daring her to plunge after him.

Barely able to breathe, Kate disengaged herself and pulled out the emergency stop, causing the elevator to start again.

Castle stood in shocked silence, wishing that his standards didn't forbid him from having hot elevator sex with his partner.

"Don't ever kiss me again," he heard Kate tell him.

**A/N: So, honestly, I have no idea where that came from. Sorry to end with a kiss again, but this chapter was much longer than I expected as it is. So, obviously, there will be another. Maybe a few? Review, please. Suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
